Elf Kingdom (TaoRis)
by RiRy Fujoshi
Summary: No Summary. KrisTao Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kris punya Tao, Tao punya Kris, dan ff ini murni punya saya :3

Genre: Idk .-.

Pair: Lihat aja sendiri xD

Rating: Bingung ._.v

WARNING: typo, OOC, Yaoi, alur gaje, gaya bahasa susah dimengerti x)

Summary: gak ada dah..~ :3

A/N: Ini ff pertama ku, ini ff juga murni punya saya jadi mohon kerja samanya ne? Mohon di maklumi kalau alurnya mbulet (?) xD

NO COPAS

NO PLAGIAT .

.  
.

Di suatu kerajaan yang rakyatnya terdiri dari beberapa peri peri mungil yang tidak bersayap. Disuatu tempat yang berbentuk Teko berwarna ungu, dan tedapat sebuah tulisan ukir 'Choco Cafe'  
Ternyata itu sebuah Cafe yang menyediakan Cake dan minuman serba Coklat. Gotcha.. Menarik!

Kring

"Selamat datang~" sapa seorang peri mungil berpakaian Elf berwarna Hitam putih dan topi booble yang senada dengan bajunya. Yup manis sekali bertambah dengan kantung mata hitamnya.  
"Tao, yaa..~! Bantu gege, huh.. Kau tak lihat gege kewalahan huh?" omel sang koki yang tidak salah hyung dari Tao, Kyungsoo...  
"Ne ne gege.. Kan Tao membersihkan meja~ chakkaman!" Tao segera berlari menuju dapur.  
"Ne pesan apa?" Tao pun ikut melayani peri peri yang ingin memesan Cake atau Minuman di Choco Cafe yang terkenal di seluruh Elf Kingdom ini.

.

.

.  
.

"Huah.. Capeknya~ Tao tolong bantu gege ambil bulu dan susu di pertenakan Suho Ahjussi ne?" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.  
"Siap gege!" Tao segera menyambar keranjang nya dan segera keluar dari toko.  
"Hati-hati jangan sampai kau di tendang oleh Ken lagi ne?" Kyungsoo memperingatkan Tao, karena Tao pernah terkena tendangan dari Ken karena ia usil memeras susu ken dengan keras. Tao bilang kalau susu ken tidak keluar, mangkannya ia memerasnya dengan kuat. Ken adalah binatang yang menyerupai domba tetapi besar seperti sapi.  
"Heheheh.. Tidak akan lagi ge~" Tao terkekeh dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Didalam perjalanan Tao melompat-lompat kecil. Terkadang ia juga menyapa peri yang ia kenal. Ah.. Rata-rata peri di Elf Kingdom kenal dengan Tao. Ia terkenal dengan kepolosan dan kemanisannya.  
"Ahra ahjumma~" Tao mendekati kebun keluarga Go itu.  
"Ah.. Tao, hey chagi kenapa kau tak pernah mengunjungi ahjumma eoh?" Ahra mencubit kecil hidung Tao.  
"Hahaha.. Apakah ahjumma rindu Tao eoh? Ya.. Pastinya Jumma Tau kalau Cafe Kyungsoo gege selalu ramai~" Tao terkekeh.  
"Oh ya Ahra Jumma apakah Tao boleh mengambil buah Pynus ini, Tao tak pernah memberi Kelinci Tao buah Pynus, padahal Tao sudah berjanji kepada mereka" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.  
Ahra pun terkekeh. "Hahaha.. Tentu kau boleh mengambil sepuasmu chagi~" Ahra mengusap lembut rambut Tao.  
"Yeay..~! Gomawo Ahra Jumma~" Tao pun mengambil buah Pynus yang sudah masak itu.  
"Yup~ tidak apa Tao Baby~" Ahra mencubit pipi cubby tao.  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu Tao pergi dulu ne Ahra Jumma~ annyeong...~" Tao melambaikan tangannya.  
"Ne annyeong~" Ahra pun ikut melambaikan tangannya

Didalam perjalana Tao bersenandung kecil, sambil memakani buah Pynus yang menggodanya*katanya buat kelinci? -_-*  
Tao pun asik memilih milih buah Pynus yang lebih enak dimakanan, dan ia lebih memilih tidak memperhatikan jalannya.

Bruk..

Tao menabrak peri yang berbaju hijau putih, dan bertopi booble yang senada dengan bajunya. Sepertinya ia peri baru..  
Tao bangkit dan membungkukkan dan meminta maaf kepada peri baru itu.  
"Mianhaeyo~" Tao membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.  
"Kyeoptayo" itulah respon dari sang peri baru.

TBC.

Kyahahahaha... xD Mian kalau pendek. Riry janji deh.. Chap besok dipanjangin heheh..  
Oh ya.. Pynus itu kata yang Riry buat sendiri. Pynus itu buah yang seperti apel tapi rasanya seperti ceri. Heheh.. Ok Ditunggu review nya ya~~~ kkk~ ;3 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kris punya Tao, Tao punya Kris, dan ff ini murni punya saya

Genre: Humor (?) Friendship (?) de el el

Pair: Lihat aja sendiri.

Rating: Bingung ._.v

WARNING: typo, OOC, Yaoi, alur gaje, gaya bahasa susah dimengerti.

.

.

.

"Kyeoptaeyo"

"Eoh? Mwo?"

"Eh.. Eunghh.. Aniya~ apa kau tidak apa apa?" peri baru itu menarik tangan Tao, bermaksud membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak, tidak apa apa" kata Tao datar.

Kai -peri baru- membulatkan matanya, ia sangat jelas sekali Tao berkata datar padanya. Itu membuatnya takut.

"Haha.. Wajah mu terlihat gugup sekali. Biasa saja"

"Hehe.. Ne, eunghh.. Siapa nama mu?" kata Kai sambil menunduk.

"Huang Zi Tao imnida panggil saja Tao"

"Ahh.. Aku Kim Jongin panggil saja Jongin. Kau mau kemana Tao? Kajja ku antar"

"Di seberang sungai sana~ dipeternakan Suho Ahjussi"

"Oh.. Itu, kudengar-dengar itu adalah peternakan terbesar di sini ya?"

"Ne, eoh? Apakah seterkenal itukah Suho ahjussi? Dia sudah menjadi artis rupanya" Kai membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Tao. Memang apa hubungannya peternakan dengan artis?

"Hehehe, yya~ begitulah" Kai tertawa canggum.

"Uhm.. Kajja Kai, kata nya kau ingin mengantar Tao?"

"Ah.. Ya kajja~"

.

.

.

"Jja~ Tao. Kita sampai"

"Haha.. Ne jja~ kau juga ikut masuk ne?" Tao menarik tangan Kai.

"Ah.. Okey"

"Suho ahjussi~ yya..!? Eodigaaa..~~~! Haah... Benci benci benci selalu saja Tao harus teriak-teriak dulu jika ingin memanggil ahjussi!" Tao menghentak-hentak kakinya kesal. Sedangkan Kai ia hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Hey dasar bocah! Ucap itu sekali lagi?" Suho muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Huwaaa.. Hantu! Eoh? Kau mengagetkan jantung Tao saja ahjussi" Tao mengusap dadanya.

"Dasar! Bocah nakal" Suho memukul kepala Tao.

"Ouchh.. Appoyo" Tao mengusap kepalanya.

"Jangan membuat onar disini Tao-ya~ kau ingin jika hewan disini akan stress, dan mati. Lalu mereka menghantuimu?"

"Yy-yaaa...! Shiroooo...!" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Good, lalu ada apa kemari?" Suho berjalan keluat dan duduk dikursi yang diikuti oleh Tao dan Kai.

"Kau kan sudah tahu dari dulu ahjussi~" Tao menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ah.. Yya~ ini" Suho menyodorkan bingkisan yang di pesan Kyungsoo kepada Tao.

"Oh ya Suho ahjussi, kenalkan ini Kai~" Tao memperkenalkan kepada Suho.

"Kim Jongin imnida~"

"Apa kau peri baru?"

"Ne, aku juga mencari tempat tinggal, juga buat nanti hehehe"

"Jinjayo? Tinggallah disini, ahjussi tidak ada teman disini~ kau maukan?" Ucap Suho malu.

"Pffftt... Kau lucu ahjussi" Tao berusaha untuk meredam tawanya.

"Aissh.. Jangan menahan tawa. Kau mau kotak tertawamu tersendat?" Suho menampakkan wajah malasnya, sedangkan Kai ia hanya terkikik kecil.

"Bwahahahahaha... Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi ahjussi~ kau tahu hanya kali ini aku dapat melihat kau memelas hahahahah...~" Tao tertawa terpingkal pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Haissh.. Sudah cukup. Kau tahu kau sudah 2 jam disini, aku tak mau Kyungsoo menghawatirkan mu cepat pulang" Suho mendorong Tao menuju gerbang.

"Ah... Untuk mu Kai barang-barang mu tinggalkan disini saja biar Jussi saja yang bawa" lanjut Suho.

"Ahh.. Ne, gomawo atas bantuannya~" Kai membungkuk hormat kepada Suho, tidak seperti Tao ia langsung saja menaiki gerobak Kai. Tapi ia hanya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Suho. Yya~ itulah sikap Tao, jika dengan peri yang sudah ia lama kenal ia sedikit tidak sopan, hanya sedikit, aku tekankan lagi SEDIKIT.

.

.

.  
.

"Gomawo Kai, jja~ masuk dulu"

"Baiklah, aku ingin tahu seberapa enaknya masakan hyung mu itu"

"Eoh? Kau meremehkan gege ku? Kau tahu dia itu yang terhebat!" Tao menatap tajam Kai. Kurasa Kai salah bicara.

"A-ah bukan.. Bukannya begitu Tao, hehe..~" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sudahlah, jja masuk~!" Tao melompat-lompat kecil masuk kedalam Cafe.

"Geegeeee~! Tao pulang~" Tao masuk kedalam dapur, sedangkan Kai ia duduk di salah satu bangku yang tidak jauh dari dapur.

TAO SIDE.

"Gege~" Tao mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Kau sudah pulang Tao~" Kyungsoo mengambil bingkisan yang dibawa Tao.

"Gege~ Tao punya teman baru, itu dia ada disana. Tolong siapkan Milkshake juga Cookies ya ge?" Tao menunjuk kearag Kai.

"Ahh.. Ne~ baiklah, tunggu baby~" Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Tao.

"Haha.. Baiklah Tao tunggu disana ne?" Tao berjalan kearah Kai.

"Hey Kai~!" Tao menepuk pundak Kai.

"Eh.. Tao, sudah selesai ?"

"Hahahha... Ne selesai, apakah aku lama ?" Tao terkekeh kecil.

"Ah... tidak~"

"Hey apakah aku ketinggalan ?" Kyungsoo ikut bergabung dengan Tao dan Kai.

KYUNGSOO POV.

"Hey apakah aku ketinggalan?" aku ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

Deg.

Tampannya, siapa dia? Itukah teman baru Tao? Kurasa ia tidak pernah disini. Apakah ia peri baru? Ia selalu saja menatap Tao lembut. Apakah ia menyukai Tao? Ah.. Kepalaku banyak sekali tanda tanya. Mungkin nanti malam aku harus menghitung berapa banyak tanda tanya dikepalaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku meletakkan nampan yang berisi 3 Milkshake dan Cookies.

"Kenalkan ge ini Kai~"

Kai menatapku. Aigoo~ tatapannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada ku.

"Kim Jongin imnida" aku pun menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Huang Kyungsoo imnida, kurasa kita seumuran?"

"Pfft.. Jinjayo? Haha.. Ku rasa kau adiknya Tao, jangan salahkan aku Soo~ salahkan tubuh mu yang mungil itu" Kai tertawa. Hummpp.. Apakah aku mungil? Memang Kai tidak suka peri mungil?

Aku mempoutkan bibir ku. Lalu aku menatapnya. Tapi tak tahu mengapa ia malah melihat Tao lalu mengambil Milkshakenya.

"Hahahah... Kau belum mengakui kalau kau itu mungil ge? Kau tahu banyak orang yang bilang kau mungil. Jika mungil akui saja mungil Kyungie ge~! Hahahaha..." Tao tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Yaa..! Awas kau Tao. Aissh.. Dasar ia telah membuka aib ku, aku menutupi mukaku yang memerah.

"Sudahlah dasar!" aku mempoutkan bibirku lagi. Sedangkan Kai, aku tidak sengaja ia melirik ku. Ah.. Aku tak kuat lagi! .

"Ah.. Kurasa sudah mulai sore, aku pulang dulu ne?" pamitnya, huh.. Ia pulang, aku menghembuskan nafas berat.

KYUNGSOO POV END.

"Ah.. Kurasa sudah mulai sore, aku pulang dulu ne?" Kai berpamita n kepada Tao dan Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Maaf Kai aku tidak bisa me.. ngantar.. mu sampai.. kedepan.. Soalnya... TAO TIDAK KUAT LAGIII~~!" Tao berkata tersendat-sendat lalu ia lari terbirit-birit menuju toilet.

"Hahah.. Selalu saja" Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil.

"Eungghh.. Kajja Kai, aku antar sampai depan" ajak Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Nae Soo~" pfft.. Lihatlah muka Kyungsoo bersemu merah. Kyungsoo malu karena Kai memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang amat manis didalam pendengarannya.

"Eoh? Hey kenapa? Kau sakit?" lihatlah sekarang Kai perhatian dengan Kyungsoo, itu membuat kyungsoo senang. Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu ia melenggang keluar.

"Gomawo ne Soo~ aku pamit pulang dulu~ annyeong~" Kai pun menaiki gerobaknya.

"Ne, tidak apa. Gomawo juga sudah mengantar Tao~" Kai mengangguk lalu ia tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo. Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah lagi bak kepiting rebus. Setelah Kai pergi Kyungsoo berlari-larian tidak jelas mengelilingi meja-meja Cafe.

Kyungsoo tak menyadari kedatangan Tao, dan disambut meriah oleh Tao. Tao duduk di meja tidak jauh dari Kyungsoo yang sedang 'senam estafet'. Lalu Tao merekamnya dengan ponselnya. Tao terkikik. Kyungsoo menoleh. Dan jadilah permainan kejar mengejar :3.

.

.

.  
.

Malam telah tiba. Kyungsoo menutup Cafe dan segera pulang bersama Tao.

"Kajja ge pulang~ hoamm... Tao tidak kuat lagi, Tao sudah mengantuk" Tao terhuyung kecil saat Kyungsoo menyikut lengan Tao.

"Sudah jangan manja~! Maka dari itu jalan lebih cepat. Lebih cepat lebih baik"

"Tapi kata peri-peri yang lain. Pelan-pelan asal selamat"

"Aissh.. Terserah kau sajalah" Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

KYUNGSOO POV.

Aku terus saja berguling-guling diatas ranjangku. Ahh.. Lihatlah Tao tidur sangat lelap. Apakah aku harus menantakan padanya kalau dia suka Kai? Atau aku hanya diam saja? Atau aku meminta bantuan kepada Tao untuk mendekati Kai? Haah...~! Aku bingung tanda tanya sangat banyak lagi dikepalaku..

Coba ku hitung, mungkin saja nanti aku akan tertidur? 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. Mata ku sangat berat sekarang. Hoamm.. Aku menguap.. 9.. 10. Aku pun tertidur.

KYUNGSOO POV END.

.

.

.

KAI SIDE.

"Kai~ akhirnya kau sudah pulang~ kajja ku beri tahu dimana kamarmu~" Suho menyambut kembalu Kai.

"Hehehe... Nae ahjussi. Eoh? Jumma? Kenapa kau disini?" Kai menunjuk kearah yang duduk disebelah Suho.

"Hey! Kau juga kenapa disini? Dan berhenti memanggilku ahjumma Jongin~!" peri yang duduk disebelah Suho pun marah.

"Ahjumma? Apakah kau penipu? Mengaku sebagai Lay? Sahabatku dulu?" Suho menautkan alisnya.

"Pffftt.. Dia memang Lay ahjussi, Zhang Yixing~" Kai duduk dikursi yang tersedia.

"Tapi Yixing itu namja? Mengapa kau malah memanggilnya Ahjumma?" alis Suho semakin menaut.

"Hahaha... Karena ia seperti yeoja, jadi aku panggil saja Ahjumma~!" Kai tertawa. Sedangkan sang empunya -Lay- mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yya~! Kau selalu saja!" muka Lay bersemu merah.

"Haha.. Kau ada-ada saja Kai. Tapi ku lihat-lihat kau memang mirip dengan yeoja ya? Jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu Lay yang gagah hahaha.." Suho pun ikut tertawa.

"Hahah.. Nae. Oh ya.. Ahjussi, aku sudah mengantuk dimana ya kamarku?"

"Ah.. Ya aku jadi lupa, jja~ aku antar. Tunggu disini ne Lay?" Suho pun mengantarkan Kai menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Lay hanya duduk di kursi dan menyeruput tehnya.

.

.

.  
.

Pagi pun tiba. Banyak peri yang mengerjakan aktivitasnya tersendiri. Sedangkan didalam istana, disana telah berdiri seorang raja yang bernama Jung Yunho dan sang Istri Jung Jaejoong.

"Benarkah ia akan kemari?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya, katanya ia akan bersiap untuk berdagang disini. Ahh.. Bagaimana?" Yunho memijat pelipisnya.

"Terima saja yeobo, itu untuk kepentingnnya right? Itukan juga yang diminta oleh appa dan eommanya?" Jaejoong mengusap punggung Yunho.

"Kau benar Joongie~ baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengijinkannya. Tapi besok saja jangan sekarang. Aku ingin pergi ke Cafe Tao. Apakah kau tidak rindu kepada Tao? Ia tidak pernah kesini mengantar pesanan kita lagi karena ia selalu sibuk, hahaha" Yunho terkekeh.

"Ne, aku juga rindu padanya. Tidak ada yang menemaniku bermain dengan Jiji mihihihi..."

"Hahah.. Chagi kau seperti anak kecil~" Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong merasa pipinya telah memanas.

.

.

.

.

"Yangmulia dataaaangg~!"

Teeet... Teeet... Teeet... *suara terompet xD*

Semua menunduk hormat kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong.  
"Ah.. Kajja chagi~" Yunho menggangeng tangan Jaejoong masuk kedalam Cafe Tao.

"Ne~"

TAO SIDE.

"Eoh? Yangmulia Yunnie datang kesini?" tanya Tao kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ya? Bisa jadi, kajja kita tunggu didepan pintu~" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Tao menuju keambang pintu.

"Yyeay! Yangmulia Yunnie datang" Tao menepukan tangannya. Sedangkan yang diluar sana hanya tersenyum hangat kearah Tao.

"Salam Yangmulia dan Permaisuri" Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kyungsoo memukul kepalq Tao pelan. Tao mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo. Tao pun ikut membungkukkan badannya ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Hahaha... Sudahlah kajja masuk, tidak usah seformal itu aku sudah menganggap kalian sebagai anak sendiri" Yunho tertawa hangat.

"Hehehe... Baiklah Yangmulia~" Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Sepertilah Tao Kyunnie, kau tidak usah seformal itu memanggil Yunnie~ panggil Yangmulia Yunnie juga tidak apa-apa" Jaejoongpun angkat suara.

"Baiklah permaisuri~" Kyungsoo membungkuk.

"Hahah.. Aku lapar tolong disiapkan pesanan ku yang seperti biasanya ya?~" Yunho duduk dikursi yang empuk dari jamur itu.

"Ne baiklah Yangmulia~" Kyungsoo pun segera berlari kecil menuju dapur. Sedangkan Tao ikut bergabung bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong. .

.

"Hu'hum" Yunho berdehem kecil.

"Apakabar Tao, aku sungguh rindu padamu~" ucap Yunho.

"Hahahah... Jinjayo? Tao juga rindu sama Yangmulia Yunnie dan Joongie permaisuri~" Tao terkikik kecil.

Jaejoong yang gemas pun mencubit pipi Tao.

"Aigoo~~ kau sangat manis baby~ sungguh aku ingin memiliki anak seperti mu~~!" Teriak Jaejoong semangat.

"Haha.. Eoh? Jinjayo?" Goda Yunho.

"Berhenti menggodaku Yun~" Jaejoong menyembunyikan muka memerahnya.

"Hahahahah...~~" Tao pun ikut tertawa karena candaan Yunho.

"Silahkan Yangmulia, apakah aku terlalu lama?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil ikut bergabung bersama yang lain.

"Aniyo~ kajja diminum~" Yunho dan Jaejoong menyeruput Milk Tea kesukaan mereka berdua.

"Eoh? Kajja diminum, Kyungsoo~ kenapa kau diam saja. Kau kan yang membuat, kau juga harus bisa merasakannya. Mungkin bisa dibuat untuk pembaharui masakan mu~" Jaejoong menasehati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah Permaisuri" Kyungsoo meminum milk tea nya.

KYUNGSOO POV.

"Baiklah Permaisuri" aku pun meminum Milk Tea yang ku buat. Jujur, sebelum aku membuat ini, aku tidak pernah mencicipinya. Karena kata peri-peri yang lain, rasanya itu sudah lezat. Maka sebab itu, aku tidak pernah mencicipinya.

Aku menyernyitkan alisku. Aroma Susunya lebih mengeruak dihidungku. Dan aroma Teh nya hampir tidak tercium. Aigoo..~ maka sebab itu Permaisuri menyuruhku mencicipi Milk Tea yang ku buat.

Ku lihat Permaisuri menatapku lembut, sedangkan Tao dan Yangmulia sedang bercanda.  
"Hu'hum.. Sudah tahu bukan, kelemahanmu. Kau tidak bisa membandingkan berapa banyak Teh dan Susu yang dimasukkan di dalam Milk Tea mu itu~" Permaisuri membelai punggung tanganku.

Aigoo aku jadi malu~ dulu kupikir, memang semuanya yang ku buat akan menghasilkan makanan atau minuman yang enak, ternyata tidak. Itu semua membuatku sombong. Tapi sekarang aku sudah mengerti, kesombongan itu menghasilkan keburukan.

"Tidak semua kesombongan menghasilkan keburukan Kyungie~" Permaisuri membaca fikiran ku. Tao dan Yangmulia menatap permaisuri.

"Kau harus sombong jika ingin bisa. Seperti, kau diajak oleh Tao untuk bermain dengan kelinci Tao. Kau ingin, tetapi kau harus sombong untuk menolak ajakan Tao karena kau ingin belajar lebih giat untuk memasak~" pipi Kyungsoo memerah karena ia merasakan semangatnya menggebu-gebu. Sedangkan Yunho dan Tao menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yangmulia!" Tiba-tiba salah satu prajurit masuk kedalam Cafe.

.

.

.

"Ada penyusup...~~!?" Ucap Yunho, Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

TBC.

Holla~ maaf updetnya agak lama xD soalnya HP Riry lagi rusak jadi gak bisa updet deh hehe.. gak banyak cuap-cuap deh..  
Mind to review? 


End file.
